Hidden Truths
by Pyro and Darnet co
Summary: In the days of old, the Strife clan ruled over the supernatural world but the Time Lords didn't like their ruthless ways and set about destroying all traces of the supernatural, to protect themselves they forged items to make them look human and now hundreds of years later the last Strife has started a killing spree that has attracted The Doctor's attention.
1. Chapter 1

**THE DOCTOR'S NOT ACTUALY IN THIS CHAPTER BUT HE WILL BE IN THE NEXT ONE, NOT SURE IF HE'LL JUST GET MENTIONED OR WHAT BUT HE WILL BE THERE**

CHAPTER 1: THE PROJECT

It was a dark night, there was a full moon but it was covered by clouds. One young man was foolish enough to wander alone down a dark allyway that looked as though it came straight out a horror movie despite the recent murders that had happened, the council had suggested that people travel in groups rather than on their own but an unfortunate few chose to travel alone. This particular human was unaware that he was being stalked and was soon to meet his end, as soon as he got deep enough into the dark, a figure stepped out from the shadows and continued to walk quietly behind him, waiting for the perfect time to strike.

"Look honey, I'll be home soon " the man said hanging up as the figure's pace quickened, the man felt a cold arm slip around his neck as he felt a sharp pain in his neck and abdomen, the figure dropped him to the ground and left, wiping the blood from her lips with the back of her hand.

VvV

I woke with a start, this was getting out of hand, always the same, the only changing factor was the victim, I sat up and glanced at the clock that said I had to get up or walk to school, I groaned but got up anyway. After I was dressed I grabbed my bag and skate board, ignoring the call of food because I was late enough as it was without my eating getting in the way and went to the bus stop, flashed my bus pass and continued on to the second floor and stared a few first years into moving away from my seat.

The bus started to drive away as a voice started shouting for the bus to stop.

"NO! WAIT! I'M NOT ON IT YET! COME BACK!" I looked out the window to see my best friend, Lyle Thorn, chasing the bus with his hand waving infront of him, screaming his head off. The bus screached and came to a halt. Lyle came up and sat in the seat across from me

"Hey Strife, how've you been?" he asked

"Same as usual, you?" I answered

"Oh you know, about to get into trouble for not handing in my history homework AGAIN!"

"Don't worry, I haven't got it either."

"You couldn't have it, you burnt it"

"No, I didn't! How dare you accuse me like that!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot, it just mysteriously caught alight last week"

"Yes, it did!" I defended

"You know, there's nothing mysterious about dropping your homework in the fire Auggie" sighed Bane, he wasn't exactly my best friend but he was next in line if Lyle just happened to dissapear one day.

"It's not my fault if I chose to hold my homework exeedingly close to the flames!"

"Actualy, it is" said Lyle

"Aren't you supposed to be on my side? As my best friend and all?"

"I never agreed to that"

"Oh so you don't mind if I put you chasing after the bus on youtube?"

"You wouldn't!"  
"Try me"

"I hate you!"

"I'm now having deja vu and amnesia at the same time, I think I've forotten this before!"

"How can you have forgotten this before?" asked Bane

"We had this conversation before but I can't remember how I replied"

"Ah... We should stop talking now" said Lyle

"That would be the smart person thing to do" said Bane

"Well considering neither of you two are smart people, you have no need to stop talking whereas I do, which is descrimination against inteligence!"

"Gingers" muttered Lyle

"RACIST!" Bane and I shouted (We both have ginger hair but Bane's is more orange and mine is more red)

"That's not racist" said Lyle

"Fine, GINGERIST!" I shouted, it's only half eight and we're already hyper. We arrived at Fallon High after an argument lasting the whole half hour journey.

I had the almost same timetable as Lyle (which wasn't the teacher's smartest idea)and a few classes with Bane but I'm never really lonely, I'm pretty popular with the boys in my year and above, the girls just don't like me for some reason and everyone younger is scared of me, I'm not entierly sure why. The teachers in our school aren't that good with seating arangments, I am next to Lyle in almost every class (the exeption being music, Lyle doesn't take music, he picked... BUSINESS!) and that left poor Bane with the resident prankster, Remi Thea. The thing about Remi is she doesn't talk, ever! To Bane, this was insulting for some unknown reason, I mean, it's not like he's the only one she doesn't talk to but anyway Bane was trying exceedingly hard to make her talk.

"What's your favourite book?" he asked, Remi rolled her eyes "Okay, you don't read. Let's try another, what's your favourite food?" Remi sighed "Come on! You have to eat!" he was about to continue when there was a loud screem from Jilly McMann. Jilly was part of the popular girls group which was lead by Missy Undersea. Every one of them hates me and Remi for some bizarre reason. The flames were roaring, much bigger than they should but they weren't at deadly 'the whole school's gonna burn down if it get's a millimeter bigger' level.

"Sir! Sir! My bunsen burner's attaking me!" Jilly shouted

"Have you tried turning the gas off?" I asked, Remi let out a small giggle while the rest of the class was in chaos

"HA! She CAN make sounds!" Bane shouted, Remi hit him on the back of his head

"HA! You just got hit by a girl!" laughed Lyle

"You get hit by Auggie every day!" Bane answered

"She doesn't count!" I hit Lyle, very very very hard

"OW!" He shouted jumping out of his seat

"REMI THEA!" shouted the teacher "GO TO THE HEAD'S OFFICE NOW!" Remi left the room grinning. Evetualy Remi was allowed to come back to class but this was a whole period later, we were now in english.

"Right, now that Miss Thea has decided to grace us with her pressence" Our teacher started, Remi waved "We can get started. Over the next couple of weeks your all going to be put in groups and you will have to work TOGETHER to produce a magazine or newspaper for the community, you have to take all the pictures, write all the articles ect, which means no copying and pasting Lyle!"

"Damn it!" Lyle muttered

"And you'll sell them too. The group who sells the most get four hundred pounds spending money and can choose a charity for the profits to go to. The school will only supply you with so much so make sure you can actualy do the things you plan to write about, don't go saying you talked to Michel Jackson because we all know you haven't"

"That would be because he's dead" I said

"Is it four hundred each or per group?" asked Bane

"Per group, what do you think we are? Rich?" asked the teacher

"Well you are a school, if you didn't have a lot of money you wouldn't have as many students as you do or those fancy computers Mrs Reid loves so much" said Lyle

"She says nicer things to that bloody computer than she does her husband" said Bane

"Don't say stuff like that!" shouted Mrs Trudo (she is our teacher's name)

"But it's true!" Bane defended

"STALKER!" I shouted

"August, please sit down, I'm going to assign your groups"

"Fine" I said

"Missy Undersea, Jilly McMann, Cloe Anderson and Zerelda Zerdin"

"Someone doesn't know their alphabet" mumbled Remi, swinging on her chair

"Did you just talk!" Bane shouted, everyone turned to face us

"Shut up and sit down you moron!" I said leaning forward and pulling on his t-shirt

"Anyway, August Strife, Lyle Thorn, Bane Ransome and Remi Thea"

Did I seriously just get put in the same group as Remi Thea? No, mind does not compute! By the time my mind went back to reality, Mrs Trudo was sitting comforably at her desk, clearly pleased about not having to teach us.

"Well are we gonna do a magazine or a newspaper?" I asked

"Newspaper" Bane said

"Newspaper it is" I said

"Whoose house are we going to? Cuz it ain't mine!" asked Bane

"NOT MINE!" Lyle and I said at the same time

"But that just leaves-" Bane started

"REMI" Lyle and I finished, Remi gave us a look that clearly said 'I'm still here you morons'

"No offence or anything but we're just not used to seeing you arouund actual people" said Bane

"I think that might be slightly offencive" I whispered, there was a pause before Remi threw a book at him, she was sent to the Head's again but as it turned out, she had written her home adress over the front cover of the **school's** book (the one she threw at Bane)

"She's very sociable" Bane said with guess what? A sarcastic tone! As were walking to the bus, it was freakishly crowded today and there was no way some stupid first year was nicking MY seat! I shoved past the boys and got on the bus, a firsty was about to sit in my seat so I did the rational thing, I jumped over the bar and onto the free seat infront of that and then the one infront of that and then landed in my seat before them, I smirked at her as she walked over to Lyle's seat. Bane came on and sat in his usual seat behind me and Lyle ended up stuck at the back of the bus glaring at us.

"Do you think we should make the firsty move?" Bane asked

"Naw, leave her be, plus, Lyle seems to think his glare is actualy threatening" I answered

"But that's Missy's sister, Scarlet" said Bane

"Oh, right, she's moving. OI! YOU! MOVE! THAT SEAT IS NOT YOUR PROPERTY! SHOVE OFF!" The girl carefuly placed her bag over to her friend and quickly sat in the seat behind her.

"I hate to break it to you Auggie, but that seat isn't your property either" said Bane

"Oh well. Hey Thorn! Come down here!" I shouted, Lyle had headphones in and didn't seem to notice

"THORN! GET DOWN HERE!" Bane shouted, that music must be really loud, Remi randomely apeared and hit Lyle up the back of his head

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" he shouted Remi pointed to us and sat down in his seat

"Hurry up Thorn" I shouted

"You musn't walk while the bus is in motion" said Martin Greer, the geek of our year

"Sure he can, see look, he's superman!" I said pointing to Lyle who was making his way over here.

"You four should banned" Martin said

"You should be banned" I retorted as Remi gave him a look that said 'since when am I part of her group?'. Tomorow we were all going to Remi's, I really hope Remi trries to kill Bane, that would be interesting to write about.

Today was Saturday and Lyle, Bane and I were walking to Remi's house which seemed to be in the Elderly's Estate, now the Elderly Estate is the fancy part of town, big posh houses, scarily perfect gardens like a scene right out of a movie and somehow that didn't quite fit in with Remi, I mean sure she's shy and all but she wears leather jackets, fingerless gloves, knee-high converses ect. We walked up to the door and rang the bell there was a slight pause before an old sounding voice rang out

"Who is it?" The voice (who I'm assuming is like her gran or something)

"Em, Remi's friends?" answered Bane

"Ah yes, Remi warn- told me that you three would be coming, James get the door" she said

"Yes Madam." A posh english voice said

"Madam?" Lyle and I questioned turning to look at each other

"I want a butler" stated Bane as the door opened, an older gentleman in butler suit stood there, I'm just gonna take a wild guess and say he's James. James led us through to the living room, gave a quick bow and departed into some strange room that wasn't this one, there was an old woman sitting in an armchair, knitting something. She was surrounded by pictures of what I assume was a younger Remi, the woman had kind brown eyes and short, curly grey hair, like the queen.

"Remi will be in her room, third floor second on the right" Remi's gran said with a smile

"Wow, her house is bigger than mine" said Bane as we walked to Remi's room

"Yep, mine only has two floors, like a **normal** house" said Lyle

"Well, this **is** the Elderly Estate, old people always get the better and bigger houses, even though they don't need to be that big" I said, we walked into Remi's room, it was big, blue (With the exception of the wall that had a giant white tiger painted on it) and there was drawing everywhere, Remi was tucked up in bed with her laptop listening to something and haden't noticed we'd come in. Bane cleared his throat, nothing so I walked over and pulled head phones out and crossed my arms as Remi glared. she sat up on her bed and gave us a look that read 'WHAT!'. Lyle sighed

"Whats the point in you even being in our group, you don't do anything" Bane said, throwing his arms in the air. Remi stood up and walked to the printer, she passed a bit of paper to Bane. The title was '**REMI'S IDEAS**'. "Ok maybe you do" Bane said sitting down.

"The murders aren't on here, everybody is talking about them" said Lyle I froze, Remi shook her head.

"I agree with Remi lets not do them" I said

"But it's big news" Bane said

"Yes exactly, so everybody will be doing them" I said, putting my hands on my hips, Remi nodded in agreement with me.

"So you don't want to do murders but you want to do alien sightings?" Bane said, Remi blushed slightly

"That's just weird" Lyle added, Remi sighed crossing her arms as she lay back.

"Well no one will be doing them sooo lets do that" I said taking the paper of Bane

"But thats stupid there is no such thing as aliens" Bane said looking at Remi as if she were crazy

"Do you believe in aliens Remi?" asked Lyle, Remi seemed to think for a bit before she shurgged her shoulders.

"Soo let Remi write her artical on aliens, we can pick something else as long as it's not the murders, we want our paper to be **different**" I said taking charge. Remi nodded again. We were all discusing (well bar Remi, she would just nod or shake her head) the news paper when James came in with a hyper active border collie pup.

"Miss Remi, your grandmother said to keep Chase up here, he is annoying her" he said, his posh english accent ringging out throught the room. The pup (now named Chase) seemed to like annoying Remi's gran and barked showing his enthusiasm for the task. James put Chase down and he ran for Lyle licking his face off, James left

"What is it with me and animals, uurrrrrrrrrrrggggg GET OFF" Remi giggle and picked Chase up, hugging him close.

"What can I say, you just scream animal lover" I said swinging on my chair, Lyle glared at me, which I stuck my tounge out in retalation. Lyle throw one of Remi's many pillows at me

"PILLOW FIGHT" Bane shouted hitting me with a Pillow. By the time our Pillow fight was finished Remi's room was covered in feathers, Lyle looked like the feather monster, we all attacked him. Chase was chasing all the feathers around that were still in motion.

"Grans gonna kill me" Remi said, WAIT REMI!

"You talked" Bane said, pointing at her accusingly

"Geese you'd think it was a crime" Remi said

"But your Remi Thea, the girl that NEVER talks" Lyle said, he looked to be in shock

"So I don't talk around a whole load of people, but you three seem ok" she said picking a feather from her hair, I raised an eyebrow

"But why not talk in front of people, they don't bite at school" said Bane

"I'm not sure Missy was included in that statement" Remi said

"So you don't talk cuz of Missy?" I asked

"She is partly the reason, but I just don't like talking in big crowds, it makes me kinda nervous" she said smiply, Chase sensing Remi's discomfort ran to her and but his head on her lap, she stroked his head. I was about to question further when we were interuped by James, AGAIN!

"Miss Remi your grandmother was asking if your friends were staying for lunch, I am sure Genio would be insulted if they didn't" he said looking at us

"Do you guys wanna stay, Genio is a really good cook" Remi said turning to us

"Sure why not" I said, I was not about to turn down free food

"second that" said lyle

"Ok" added Bane, James nodded, then left

"Well come on" said Remi standing up

"Were are we going?" I asked

"To the kitches of course, Genio isn't a mind reader you know" she shouted behind her and left the room, the boys looked at me, I shrugged and followed Remi's retreating figure. We followed Remi down the many corridors of her house, down to the kitchen. She opened the door and revealed a fat, bald man in a cheft suit,I guess this is Genio.

"Ahhh, my little Remi, what brings you here" Genio said in his thick Italian accent

"Just lookin for food, you know the usual" Said Remi said, smiling sweetly at him

"I should of known, you never vist your poor old Genio without a reson, well if you want food for you and your friends you know my payment" Genio said,

"Of course Genio I wouldn't have it anyother way" Remi, moved at put her had behind Genio's ear, she produced four chocolate coins

"Will you ever tell your old Genio how you do that"

"I am not telling" Remi stated in a sing song voice

"Well what would you like?" Genio asked

"I'll have my usual, what do you guys want?" she said turning to face us

"A sandwitch will do" I said

"You insult me, I can do better than a sandwitch" Genio said crossly, Remi rolled her eyes

"Genio they didn't expect to come to a restaruant, they just came down for lunch" Remi said shaking her head foundly

"Well I am a trained chef, I will do them my Genio speciality" He declared and then set to work

"Sorry guys I hope you like pasta" Remi said

"There aren't mushrooms in it are there?" I asked

"No, Genio hates mushrooms, he avoids them like the plauge" Remi said. The Genio special turned out to be well pasta dish that tasted AMAZING! It was like an explosion of flavours in my mouth

"OH MY GOD, THIS IS AMAZING" I said stuffing my face

"And you just wanted a sandwitch ppfftt" said Genio going back to cleaning, Remi giggled and took a bite out of her toastie thing. After my third bowl of pasta I decied I was being greedy and said I was full. We went back to Remi's now clean room, Chase was curled up asleep on Remi's bed,

"So what do you guys wanna call the newspaper?" Remi asked

"Well we go to Fallon high so why not The Fallon" I suggested, they all nod. We didn't really do anything for the rest of the day, all we did is hang out. I found out Remi was actually pretty funny and bugging Bane seemed to amuse her.

I groaned as the evil monster called an alarm clock woke me up for school. I looked at the time, DAMIT I was late, well no breakfast for me. I quickly got changed and grabbed my bag and drumsticks. I got on the bus, to see a first year yet again in MY seat. Geese don't these people know this seat is taken already

"Hey blondie move or I'll make you" I said. Blondie got up and ran to her friends, I sat down, I wonder if Lyle will be late again. My question was answered when he came up dragging a very tired looking Remi behind him.

"Sit" he ordered her, Remi stuck her toung out at him and sat, clearly back to not talking since we were in public.

"Hey Remi" i said, noticing Lyle had placed her in Bane usual space, she waved

"Found her sitting at the back of the bus on the bottom floor, so I being a nice friend decied to drag her up here to be sociable" Remi hit the palm of her hand off her forehead. We came to the next stop and thats when Bane sauntered in.

"Thats Bane's seat, do you not remember that" I said.

"Oh well, he can sit in the seat next to her" Lyle said

"He wants his own big boy seat, look watch" I said, i turned around "OI YOU MOVE IT OR LOOSE IT!" the first years moved, rather quickly. Bane had now reached us, he saw Remi in his seat. Remi got up to move, but Lyle gave her a threatning look that read 'move and you die". Remi slowly sat back down.

"But my seat" Bane said

"Just sit in the one behind Lyle" I said, Bane glared at Remi and sat in his new seat.

"But it has my name on it!" Bane whined

"Quit acting like a five year old" I snapped

"But if a first took your seat you say death threats" he said

"If you haven't noticed Remi isn't a first year" I said

"She may act like one" said Lyle, Remi hit him on the upside of the head

"But she's not" I finished. We got off the bus, Remi ran off to were ever she goes to. We walked to our lockers that's when Bane spoke

"She is a Friendless, Snobby, pig headed, freak and you let her take my seat" he said throwing his books into his locker

"Do you have any proof of these acusations?" I asked

"Well look at it this way, she doesn't talk around over people, which is freaky. The she is friendless last time I check she had no friends what so ever, she is full of herself, I mean you saw her room and she is a snob, she has a freakin butler for cryin out loud. Missy is right not to like her, she isn't even pretty she looks like she is a deformed duck"

"As she said yesterday, she's shy, she has me as a friend, she didn't pick her room or house, it's her gran's and so is the butler and she doesn't look like a deformed duck!" said Lyle

"Is Missy right not to like me?" I asked

"No but your different. You don't look like the wrong end of a cow, which Remi is" there was a loud bang and all our heads snapped around. it was Remi she looked like she was walking up to us and heard everyting. I saw her book that had created the bang on the floor, she had tears in her eyes, she turned on her heels and ran.

"Oh well done" I snapped running after her, I went into the girls bathroom, the one on the first floor was always empty because the girls did t here make up on the second floor, as they were better bathrooms. "Remi" I called out

"Go away" came Remi's horse voice, she clearly had been crying hard

"Remi, Bane was being a prat, look me and Lyle don't think those things, please come out" I said, I was not good with emotions, I would drag Lyle in here if I had too.

"But what he said was true all of it" she called out, I was trying to figure out what stall she was in

"No it wasn't, your not friendless or a snob or pig headed or look like a deformed duck"

"But I am a freak, you wouldn't even have talked to me in the first place if it wasn't for the newspaper and when you found out I was in your group you hated it!" she said sounding like she had burst into tears again

"Well I didn't know you back then did I? And your not a freak, your just a little bit strange"

"It was last friday and that's just another way of saying freak August"

"Emmm...Well... LYLE!" I shouted

"I can't go in there, that's the **girl's** bathroom!" He shouted through the door

"POINT! Just come in or I'll make you!" I heard Lyle. he stuck his head around the door

"Is there anyone in here bar you two?" he asked looking around

"No, now move it" I said, Lyle gingerly stepped in

"Remi, You. Are. Not a freak or anything Bane said. Bane is the pig headed snob, please just come out so I can leave the girls bathroom" Lyle said the last thing like a plea. There was the click of the lock and Remi exited the last cubical, she had tears still running down her face. "Come one, wash your face and lets get outta here"

"Ok" was all Remi said, she washed her face, picked up her books and bag and followed us out

"Come on before we are late for class" said Lyle, well this would be fun considering Remi sits next to Bane in nearly every class.

We were now in Physics, Bane was talking to Remi, they were in front of Lyle and I

"Come on Remi, you have to admit what I said wasn't a lie" said Bane, I thought Remi had been doing well since Bane had been at her for twenty minutes now "I mean your not the best looking person are you". Remi grabbed her stuff and sat in the seat behind me and Lyle

"Miss Thea move back to your seat" said Mr Anderson, Remi shook her head and continued to write "Move or go to the Head's office" Remi sighted put her stuff in her bag very angrily, pushed her seat in with force, opened the door, waved and slammed it shut. She may not talk much but she certainly gets her point across.

"You are such an idiot Bane, she may not be the best looking person in **your** eyes but different people have different opinions, and she definatly isn't a deformed duck nor does she look like one" I whispered to Bane

"Fine be on the side of someone you have just started to talk to and not the person you have been friends with for years" Bane whispered back

"Well someone forgot to take their happy pills" I muttered, with that the bell rang signalling the end of first period.

"Why do you hate Remi so much, I mean you never used to be so mean, I thought that was Auggie's job" said Lyle

"I have just seen her for what she really is, you two should try it"

"We've seen her as she really is, funny, sarcastic, witty and pretty nice" I said

"Well that's not what I see, I have already told you how I see her, it's the way everyother kid in the school see's her"

"She doesn't talk to any other kids in school, she only talks to us, they don't know what she's like and you didn't seem to mind her so much before Lyle gave her your seat"

"It's not just the seat.." Bane never got to finish his sentence as when he opened his locker an explosion of pink erupted from it, leaving his whole head down to his shoulders covered in pink, Lyle and I burst out laughing. Bane turned to face us and glared "IT'S NOT FUNNY" he shouted, this made us laugh harder

"Yes-yes-yes-it-is" Lyle managed to get out in between laughing, I was using the lockers to support me so I wouldn't be on the floor

"Look at me, it's that little witch" Bane shouted, he ran to the boys bathroom. By the time Lyle and I had recovered from our laughing fit Remi had returned from the Head's she was carrying a pink slip in her hands, the sign of detention

"That was classic Remi, will it be able to wash off?" asked Lyle, Remi shook her head

"You mean it fades in it's own time?" I questioned, Remi nodded, cue another laughing fit. The three of us walked into English to find Bane sitting there in all his pinkness, he glared at Remi as she took her seat next to him in our wee group of four. Lyle still had a massive grin on his face as he sat a cross from Bane and I couldn't even look at Bane without bursting out laughing

"This doesn't wash of Remi, what the hell did you make explode on my face" he hissed, Remi just shrugged her shoulders "YOU CAN TALK SO START TALKING!" Bane said, standing up outta his seat, too bad the teacher isn't here. Remi moved away from him a bit, I could see the fear in her eyes, Bane was a good few inches taller than her

"Bane calm down mate" said Lyle

"TALK YOU LITTLE WITCH, YOU DID THIS TO ME NOW I SAID TALK" Remi stood up and went to run but Bane caught her arm, Remi was trying desparetly to get free, the whole class seemed to be in shock "WHY ARE YOU SO WEIRD TELL ME HOW TO GET THIS JUNK OFF MY FACE" Remi was to busy trying to free her arm "ANSWER ME" there was aloud slap as Bane's hand came into contact with Remi's cheek

"BANE! THAT'S ENOUGH! YOU DESERVE IT ANYWAY! IF YOU HADN'T SAID THOSE THINGS YOU WOULDN'T BE THE PINK MONSTER RIGHT NOW! SLAPPING IS WAY OUT OF ORDER, **CALM DOWN!"** I shouted, pushing Bane away from Remi, she had her hand over her now red cheek, tears in her eyes, Lyle stood up and walked over to her, checking her cheek wasn't too badly injured. Bane now realizing what he had done moved towards Remi, but she coward back behind Lyle

"Remi I'm sorry" Remi shook her head and covered her ears with her hands "guys..."

"Don't Bane, look what you did" said Lyle, this is when Mrs trudo decied to make her apperance

"What is going on here?" she said, I turned to face her

"Bane hit Remi" a girl, I think was called Milly said

"Lyle,Bane and Remi out right now" she said

"What about me, this is descrimination against August's everywhere!" I said watching the other three leave

"You are not the best comforter" Said Mrs T

"AM TO, I AM THE BEST" I declared

"Shouting does not count as comforting" Mrs T continued

"I ONLY SHOTED AT HER BECAUSE SHE WOULDN'T QUIT CRYING"

"Yes and shouting does not the sitituation, you'll know that from experiance"

"I'll be moral support for...LYLE" I pressed on "I can't do anything anyway, that's my whole group"

"Moral support for Lyle, what does he need moral support for?" asked Milly?

"Because he is a very sensitive person, seeing emotion upsets him"

"Don't question August's logic Grace" Damn so close with the name "Look just go, your doing my head in" said Mrs T, I happily left. I walked down to the girls toitlets, Lyle wont be happy about this. I walked in

"Come on Remi, you can talk to us" Lyle said

"MORAL SUPPORT IS IN THE BATHROOM" I said, Lyle hit the palm of his hand off his forehead

"Moral support?" he asked

"Apparently, you are a very sensitive person and emotion upsets you so I'm moral support... for Lyle!" I said, you'd think that would earn at least a giggle, but there was no sound from Remi.

"Remi you can talk it is just me and the dunderhead" I hit him on the upside of the head, he glared at him, I just smiled

"That's how it started off before" came a very quite voice, Remi.

"What did it start off?" Lyle asked

"Dad would get mad when I spoke in public incase I told on him, he would threaten me. He used to be nice, kind even, until mum died. Then he started drinking, he would come home drunk and see me in bed, be angry I hadn't made his dinner, so he'd hit me. It started off with a slap here and there, then he would use chairs. That's why I don't talk in public, dad made me terrified to." There was along pause as me and Lyle absorbed what Remi said. Lyle walked to the end cubical and pushed the door open, I followed, Remi looked beaten down. Her cheek now bruising. This was way to much emotion for me to handle

"Remi your dad can't hurt you anymore" said Lyle

"I know it is silly to still be scared, but seeing Bane like that brought back all the memories" she said, she walked out and sighed

"Look, Bane is normally pretty nice, we don't know whats up with him" said Lyle,

"I know lets just get this day over with" said Remi


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY, KIND OF SHORT BUT HEY! I COULDN'T THINK WHAT TO WRITE SO THIS IS ALL YOUR GETTING**

CHAPTER 2: KATO

Dead bodies continued to show up, each found with a stab wound and no evidence to suggest who had commited the crime but she knew, after all she was the cause of them but it was only her that knew, only the true murder knew who had killed them all. One man seemed to find her case most intriguing, not specificaly her but the murders she commited, a man with a bow tie and messy brown hair . He showed a peice of paper that had nothing on it yet he claimed to be working for a top secret government facility and the policeman thought that what he said was true, he was the only one that really payed attention to the marks on the victims neck, the others thought it was some kind of spider bite but the man in the bow tie was not convinced. He was closer than all the others to figuring out her secret but none the less, he would not know who she was. Her name was in no records known to man, none of these humans knew of her existance, she had been around for so long yet she went unnoticed, in the shadows and the dark simply a fragment of her once great legacy. This man would not ruin her cover, she would kill him first but not quit yet, let him search a little longer, she needed blood yet she would not drink his, not quite yet, perhaps a taste would scare him let him wonder, then if he tried to uncover her, she would have her meal, the blood of the man in the bow tie, he would not walk this earth for much longer and neither would the officer foolish enough to walk home alone on such a dark night, the last thing he would see was the cold, red eyes of a vampire.

VvV

The murders never seemed to stop, a new victim would turn up each day, from the homeless to the rich, it didn't matter everyone would meet the same fate at this rate. We were the only group who hadn't done an artical on the murders which could be good or bad, I was pleased but Bane was not. I don't know whats up with him lately, he's so cold and mean, he's started to hang around with the neds rather than Lyle and myself and he's taken a special liking to Missy, she's the only girl he really talks to now unless you count his horrible words to Remi, everytime he sits next to her in class or passes her in the halls, Bane and whoevers with at the time will insult Remi or call her a name but Bane and Missy are definatly the worst. Lyle and I can't quite figure out what's wrong and it's hard for Remi considering how often she has to sit next to him. Missy had started hating me more than usual because I was now friends with Remi but most of my origonal group of friends stayed the same, it was just Bane.

"I hate Missy" Remi said whilst we were at her house one day

"Who doesn't?" I asked

"Bane, Scarlet, Jilly, Missy, Missy's friends" Lyle says

"Does Missy count?" asked Remi

"Well she doesn't hate herself, does she?" answered Lyle

"Lyle, Missy doesn't count as a who" I said, Chase can bounding in, whining

"What's wrong Chase?" Remi asked

"Emm Remi, I hate to break it to you, but dogs can't talk" I said, Remi stuck her toung out at me "That's not very nice is it Lyle?" I said

"Oh shut up" Remi said

"That's even worst" I said, Remi buried her head in her pillow. We found out the source of Chase's discomfort as he stuck his slightly pink head into the room

"Bane?" was all Remi said

"GET OUT" I shouted

"Auggie this isn't your house" Lyle said

"Fine, Remi, tell him to get out" I said

"Why me, you told that first year yesterday to get off the bus cuz you didn't like his hair! Your more than welcome to kick Bane out my house" Remi said

"Okay, now that we've resolved that, BANE OUT!" I shouted

"But I don't-" Bane started

"Out!" Shouted Lyle

"Know what to do!" Bane finished

"Your writing an artical on bullying, now leave!" I said, Remi gave me a look that said 'when was this decided?' "It was decided about five second ago" I answered

"Em, Auggie you just answered nobody" said Lyle

"No, Remi gave me that look that said when was this... Oh never mind" I sighed Bane still hadn't left "Are you waiting for something?"

"I don't know how to get out" he said

"Why don't you try going to the right floor?" I suggested

"I'll show you out" Remi sighed getting up, Chase barked at Bane for making him loose his pillow, Bane jumped, he was scared of a little puppy? Really, oh he isn't living this down. Remi returned about five minutes later, slamming the door behind. "I should have just let him get lost"

"Well anyway, what are we all gonna do? Bane has bullying" Lyle glared at me, I grinned "So what about us?"

"Well I found out about this weird blue police box that keeps poping up in history, I was gonna investagate that" said Remi

"Great but what about us?" I asked

"Murders seem to be the only thing that's actualy interesting" sighed Lyle

"Well, do something about old people" suggested Remi

"I vote Lyle" I said

"You suck" Lyle said

"Theres nothing for Auggie to do though" sighed Remi

"A tiger escaped from the zoo last week?" Lyle said

"There we go, tigers!" I said

"Sorted, now we just have to write these, get pictures and then pick some more articals!" said Remi, there was an audible groan from me and Lyle. "Cheer up you two" Remi said, she stood up and sat next to us "At least Missy isn't in our group, imagin the horror" Lyle fake fainted and Remi burst out laughing

"Yeah, don't you think her and Bane make the cutest couple" said Lyle in a high pitched girly voice, Remi laughed harder

"You sound funny" she said pointng at him

"It's rude to point" I said

"Not in my room it ain't" said Remi

"You know you make a good girl Lyle, I mean you act like a girl, you look like a girl and now you sound like one. You know the saying if it walks like a duck and talks like a duck, it is a duck" I said Lyle glared "What should we call her Remi?"

"PETUNIA!" Remi yelled

"That sounds nothing like Lyle, we could call her lesley or Lily" I suggest

"How about you call me Lyle and stick with that, I'm a boy" said Lyle. That did it all three of us we on the floor laughing our heads of. Chase sat there head tilted trying to work out why we were laughing.

"Do you guys think Bane will go back to the way he was before the whole seat thing?" asked Remi after we had reganied the ability to speek

"I don't know" I said

"I don't know what got into him, he used to be nice" said Lyle

"Maybe Missy brain washed him along with her sidekick MILLY, but August now knows her name is Grace" Said Remi

"You're so weird" said Lyle

"Am not" said Remi hitting with the pillow closest to her

"Violence is never the answer" said Lyle

"Voilence solved Hitler" I said, that's when Lyle and Remi looked at each other and tried to hit me, but me being the awesome person I am hit them first.

The days went by and it is safe to say I HATE NEWSPAPERS. I mean come on I though writing about an escaped Tiger would be kinda fun, but no, the people in this town can't have fun!

"I hate this, the Tiger didn't even escape it was just sleeping in a bush, they jut couldn't see it! That was NOT an Auggie friendly story!" I groaned falling on Remi's bed

"Yeah and the old people thing is the most boring artical EVER! I got bored just thinking about it!" said Lyle

"I like my artical, but by the looks of things Mr Anderson won't be buying our newspaper!" said Remi

"Yeah, well done Auggie, now we're gonna have to get a new teacher and they always suck, epicaly!" said lyle

"It wasn't **my** fault!" I said glaring at him

"YES IT WAS!" Lyle and Remi shouted

"How so?" I asked

"Hmmm, lets see, how about the fact that you made a book deditacted to him because you thought he wouldn't last much longer and what did you put in it?" Lyle said

"She put a poem about how he shaved his beard, a picture of a bike with training wheels with the caption 'Don't worry Mr A, not everyone's as AWESOME as ME!' and there was the many many insulting poems, the gravestone picture and the disclaimer at the end where you state that you do not have an obsetion with him, just his now decesed beard!" said Remi

"And that's not all, there was the week of pranks dedicated to him, the fact that you made a powerpoint on how you thought he'd leave this earth, how you asked if I could put him in my artical on old people because you thought the elderly would love to know that there is someone older than them still working-" Lyle was cut off by moi

"Remi helped with the pranks!"

"That was funny but I can't help but feel like we forgot to disable one of them" Remi said thoughtfuly

"I know, me too" I said

"Who cares? At least the new guy-" started Lyle

"Or girl" I said

"Or girl, will get a surprise when they go in our class tomorrow" he finished

"I suppose that'll be interesting" I said

"I wonder what they'll be like" said Remi

The next day came and we went to physics, there was a man there, a man I recognised or some part of me did, I couldn't quite remember where I'd seen him. The man looked quite young and had messy brown hair and blue eyes, he was wearing a slightly red shirt, a red bow tie, a tweed jacket with brown elbow patches, dark trousers held up with red suspenders (he seems to like red) and black 18 hole lace up boots, not exactly my first choice of clothing but hey! Whatever rocks your boat.

"PHYSICS! Pyy-ssi-ccs!" He said writing it on the board and spinning around on his heel swinging his arms around, the pen still in one hand

"I think he's a lunatic" whispered Lyle

"You ain't the only one" I whispered back

"I'm Doctor John Smith and I'll be taking your class until you get a proper teacher, not that I'm not a proper teacher but I like to travel around a bit so I don't really do a lot of teaching" Dr Smith said continuing to swing his arms around, Remi stared at Smith, she looked like she knew the name but not the face "REGESTER! You need to take the regester, yes? Okay here we go!" he leaped into the teachers chair and swung around a bit before starting the regester he stutered a bit when he got to Remi's name and stared at her for a bit before continuing with his task, I thought that was a bit odd to say the least but maybe I'm just being paranoied

"He seems a bit... energetic" whispered Lyle

"A bit? A lot's more like it" I said, Lyle sniggered. The lesson went on with him being just as energetic, that was until Missy let out a scream

"REMI!" she screeched

"I need a new name" Remi sighed "One that's not all worn out from being called so much"

"Class! Calm down, what's wrong? What happened?" aske Dr Smith

"In case it wasn't obvious enough there has been an infestation of rats and their escapade has been blamed on Remi as per usual" I said trying not to laugh at Missy's expression as she climbed onto her desk in an attempt to get away from the rats.

"Miss Thea? Was it you who made this mess?" asked Smith, Remi shook her head and pointed at me, I in turn pointed to Lyle who pointed at Remi, eventualy the three of us ended up with detention. When we got on the bus at the end of the day, Scarlet was in my seat again, Lyle sat in his seat and Remi took the one behind him even though Bane had vaccated his seat ages ago so he could sit with the neds. I kicked the chair and sent Scarlet to the ground along with her bag and flopped onto my chair.

"And you get on about Bane being a horrible person" muttered Lyle

"Well he is" I defend

"You just kicked her off your chair" Remi said

"Exactly, she should know better than to sit in **my** chair" I said, they rolled their eyes

"How come we always go to my house? Never either of yours?" asked Remi

"My mum would kill me if you came over, you make way too much noise when it's just the three of us" said Lyle "But come to think of it, we've been friends for years but I've never been to your house, I don't think anyone has and I've never seen or heard from your parents and neither has the school" he turned to me

"My parents are away a lot" I shrugged, Lyle and Remi didn't notice my lie

I got off the bus and started up towards the hill on which my house resides but I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following me. I reached my house and went inside, my house is so empty, no one is ever in it bar myself and yet it's such a big house, bigger than Remi's, it's more of a mansion than a house really, a big old mansion. Normaly it would get lonely in such a big house on my own but I'm not on my own, I never am as long as I wear my amulet. You see, my parents gave me an amulet, a very old amulet, it was dark silver and circular, it has a red stone in the center and around it are small mermaid-like shapes and a bat underneath. My parents gave it to me long ago, longer than anyone would beleive, the stone in the center glowed and a voice spoke out, a voice I knew all too well.

"You know, I'm getting rather famished, it would be nice to have something to eat" she said

"When are you not 'famished'?" I asked impatiently

"Just let me out, I promise, I won't touch any of your precious friends"

"Fine, and no police officers this time!"

"You have my word" I took off the amulet and allowed the demonic being to escape

VvV

Lyle watched through the window with wide eyes as his best friend changed her whole appearance, she became taller and paler, her hair became darker and longer, her facial features changed, her teeth sharpened and when she opened her eyes they were no longer brown, they were red. She picked up the amulet and put it in her pocket before heading out the front door, Lyle couldn't understand it, how could his August just change into whatever or whoever that was? He was too shocked to move, he just slid down the wall and sat there thinking aout what just happened. Eventualy he got up and went inside to look around, he saw no pictures of a family or anything, it looked like it came out of a real estate picture, it was so big and so empty, the were a few personal items scattered about, he had no idea how long he had sat outside but when the front door creeked open Lyle guessed it must have been much longer than he thought. When he turned around he was staring at one of the most beautiful and most terrifying things he had ever seen.

"What are you doing here" the woman said in a cold, silky voice

"I... I... I saw... through..." Lyle stuttered out his words, that couldn't be Auggie, it couldnt be his Auggie

"Maybe you'd rather talk to her" she said

"Who is her? And who are you?" Lyle asked gaining confidence

"I am Kato Strife and her is August Strife, my other half, my cover story" Kato told him

"P...p...perhaps talking to Auggie would be better" Lyle said, Kato took the amulet out of her pocket and placed it around her neck, her hair became red her eyes brown her skin got it's usual tan back and she became Auggie again.

VvV

I felt faint, I wasn't used to becoming me again still awake, I fell to the floor and braced myself for impact but it never came, instead I felt strong arms catch me and I turned to face Lyle.

"I...I don't know what to say" I said, he sat me down on the couch, keeping his arms around me

"Start from the begining" he said.


End file.
